Arcade Gannon
|modspezial = (Gannon family Tesla helmet) |fertigkeiten = |sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 170→ → → → → |aggression = nicht aggressiv |vertrauen = brav |hilfe = hilft Verbündeten |haarfarbe = blond |augenfarbe = grün |frisur = HairWavy |größe = 1.03 |stufe = 5→ → → → → (PC Stufe x 0.75) |baseid = |refid = }} Arcade Israel Gannon ist ein möglicher Begleiter. Als Mitglied der Anhänger der Apokalypse im Jahre 2281, erforscht er die potenziellen medizinischen Verwendungen von natürlich vorkommenden Verbindungen für die Anhänger, die in Freeside im Old Mormon Fort wohnen. Hintergrund Arcade Gannon ist der Sohn eines Enklave-Offiziers, und wurde in Navarro in 2246 geboren, vier Jahre nach der Zerstörung der Ölbohrinsel Poseidon. Sein Vater starb, als er noch ein Kleinkind war, weil er sich auf dem Weg zu einem Gefecht befand, jedoch sind die genauen Umstände unbekannt. Aufgewachsen ist Arcade bei seiner Mutter und der Gruppe, die mit seinem Vater kämpfte. Als die RNK Navarro einnehmen wollte, floh die Gruppe und wollte ein Leben in der Zivilisation anfangen, das war aber nur kurzfristig. Weil sowohl die RNK als auch die Stählerne Bruderschaft Gruppen aussendeten, um alle verbliebenen Soldaten zu töten, mussten die Leute weiter in die östlichen Gefilde fliehen. Alle haben sich in der Mojave-Wüste niedergelassen und ein neues Leben begonnen, ihre Vergangenheit haben sie aus Sicherheitsgründen mehr oder weniger vergessen. Arcade trat den Anhängern der Apokalypse bei, um seine Fähigkeiten friedlich umzusetzen, deshalb arbeitet er in Freeside. Obwohl er versucht, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, kann er die erlebten Geschehnisse nicht vergessen und fährt fort, auf die gemeinsamen Erfahrungen von seiner Familie und seiner alten Einheit seines Vaters zu weilen, in der Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages den Versprengten für ihre unerschütterliche Loyalität zu ihm und seiner Mutter etwas zurückzahlen kann. Arcade absolvierte eine Ausbildung zum Arzt mit den Anhängern in der RNK. Er bevorzugt Forschung zur Heilung, weil er "nicht gut mit Menschen ist". In seiner Freizeit liest er gerne Vorkriegsbücher über fehlgeschlagene sozioökonomische Theorien. Arcade spricht fließend Latein, aber er informiert den Kurier schnell darüber, dass es keine Fähigkeit ist, die er sich von Caesars Legion abgeholt hat, die er verabscheut. Arcade ist hochintelligent, sympathisch und schlagfertig. Er trägt einen starken selbstironischen Sinn für Humor, den er häufig nutzt, um bei Fragen persönlicher Natur abzulenken. Allerdings kann ein Kurier mit dem Eingefleischter Junggeselle Extra mit ihm flirten, um zu entdecken dass er sich zu Männern hingezogen fühlt.Mehrere Dialogzeilen, inklusive: "There have been some good men along the way, but lovers make poor confidants." Er teilt den Idealismus der Anhänger, aber er versucht auch, pragmatischer als einige seiner Kollegen zu sein. Er versteht, dass in der nuklearen Welt manchmal nur ein Kopfschuss genügt, um Probleme zu lösen. Er hat wie viele andere auch den tiefen Wunsch, das Böse auf der Welt zu beseitigen, aber er ist einfach zu familiär, um die Leute zu erledigen. Er hilft unter anderem den weniger Glücklichen, ein besseres Leben zu bekommen und den Anhängern beizutreten. Er sieht zwar auch ein, dass die Ansichten der RNK ähnlich sind, aber ihr kompletter Weg wird einfach falsch empfunden. Obwohl Arcade einen großartigen Job macht und Gutes für die Leute in Freeside tut, fragt er sich immer noch, ob sein Vater den Weg, den er eingeschlagen hat, gut findet. Beziehungen Gezwungen seine Vergangenheit aus Angst vor Verfolgung der RNK zu verbergen, hat er den Wunsch nach Gesellschaft von jemanden, von dem er weiß, dass er ihm vertrauen kann. Während er zugibt, in seinem Leben viele Männer gehabt zu haben, sagt er, dass "Liebhaber schlechte Vertraute machen." Die einzigen Menschen, die er noch mag sind die Versprengten der Enklave, die für ihn so etwas wie eine entfernte Familie sind, obwohl sich die Mitglieder über die Jahre auseinander gelebt haben. Die engste Bindung hatte er mit Daisy Whitman, die er als "einzige Frau in seinem Leben" erwähnt, nach dem Tod seiner Mutter natürlich. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Rekrutieren als Begleiter Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, Arcade zu rekrutieren. In jedem Fall, angenommen die Voraussetzungen stimmen, muss man nur mit ihm sprechen. Dann die Dialoge durchgehen, bis etwas kommt wie "Warum kommst du nicht mit mir?", dann sagt er zu, wenn eine der folgenden Sachen zutrifft: *Der Spieler hat einen guten Ruf bei den Anhängern. *Der Spieler hat die Quest Hoch-Zeit erfolgreich beendet und Julie Farkas die benötigten Medikamente gegeben. ** Beachte, dass für diesen Ansatz der Kurier zuerst fragen muss, "Brauchen Sie irgendwelche Hilfe?" nach dem sich Arcade beim Kurier für seine Arbeit für die Anhänger bedanken wird und "Folge mir" Option wird erscheinen. *Der Spieler kann eine Sprachherausforderung von 75 bestehen. *Der Spieler hat das Eingefleischter Junggeselle Extra. *Wenn der Spieler eine Intelligenz von 3 oder weniger hat, während man mit ihm spricht, wird er Mitleid mit dem Kurier haben. Vorläufige Intelligenz-reduzierende Effekte können in dieser Situation für den Boten nützlich sein, der keine der anderen Kontrollen bestehen kann. * Ähnlich wie Craig Boone, wenn der Kurier etwas positiven Caesars Legion Ruf erworben hat, wird Arcade ablehnen mitzukommen. Der Kurier kann RNK-Fraktionsrüstung anziehen und erneut mit ihm reden. Es wird den Fraktionscheck temporär umgehen und erlauben, dass er mitkommt. Quests * Für Auld Lang Syne: After the player shifts the balance of power between factions and explores several locations Arcade will recall memories of his days with the Enclave. This will reunite the members of his father's old squad in order to have them render assistance in the upcoming battle at Hoover Dam. * Jenseits des Fleisches: The player can offer Arcade (or any other human companion) as a substitute main course to Mortimer for the banquet. * Bitter-Springs-Krankenstations-Blues: Gannon can give Markland the specialized medical training he needs, bypassing the part of the quest that requires the retrieval of Tiny, Tiny Babies: All You Need to Know About Pediatric Medicine and Stress and the Modern Refugee: A Primer. * Et Tumor, Brute?: The player has the option of selling Arcade into slavery as Caesar's personal doctor, completing the quest and losing Karma. Ihn beenden lassen Arcade will get fed up with the player if they do or say things that he dislikes. He has an internal counter of "dislike" points that is increased by doing or saying stupid or mean things or doing things that hurt the Followers. Once he has accumulated 3 "dislike" points, he will warn the player that he or she is "acting crazy." Most of these possible "dislike" points may be obtained during The White Wash quest. At 6 points, he will leave permanently. Note that he also tracks "like" points, but those are only used to decide if he'll start the For Auld Lang Syne quest early or not. The "dislike" points are triggered by the following statements or actions: * Relating to The White Wash quest: ** 1 point for saying, "Right. The Followers don't endorse his actions, and all that." when Arcade comments on Anderson, when visiting Westside after already having completed The White Wash without Arcade. ** 1 point for saying, "They profit from crime, now I profit, too." when Arcade chastises the player, if the player finished the quest by extorting money from the Westside Co-op. ** 2 points for saying "Anderson killed White. He deserved to pay for what he did." when Arcade challenges the player, if the player finished the quest by killing Anderson. ** 1 point for saying "What's done is done." when Arcade challenges the player, if the player finished the quest by killing Anderson. ** 1 point for saying "You're assuming a motive without evidence. Please be rational." (which requires Intelligence 7), followed by, "It was either this or spend the rest of his life in an NCR chain gang." when Arcade challenges the player, if the player finished the quest by killing Anderson. * During the first visit to The Fort with Arcade along: ** 2 points for saying, "With how messed up New Vegas is, do you really think Caesar has nothing to offer?" followed by "Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." when Arcade asks why they are there. * After speaking to Hildern (any conversation that ends with "Yes...Goodbye" or "Wrong turn?...") with Arcade (one time) he will talk about Hildern's motives. ** 1 point for saying "But in the end, doesn't it all just come down to numbers anyway?" * 1 point for murdering non-hostile innocents. (Dislike isn't raised until Arcade comments negatively.) Arcade will leave immediately and permanently if any of the following happens: * The player responds to one of his challenges with some variation of, "If you don't like it, leave." * The player enters the Legate's Camp in preparation to help Caesar attack Hoover Dam. * The player convinces the remnants to support Caesars Legion during the For Auld Lang Syne quest. * The player activates Archimedes I. (Diverting power to Archimedes II is not a problem.) * The player reports back to Caesar after assassinating Kimball. He will leave whether or not you are ready to move on to the final mission. He will stay as long as you don't report back. Enden Inventar * Only worn if fighting at Hoover Dam. **Because Arcade's Plasma Defender uses magical companion ammo instead of energy cells, it does not have the -2 DT effect that comes from using standard energy ammunition. Otherwise, the weapon has the same statistics as the standard version. Infos * When wearing Legion armor, you will not be able to speak to Gannon while he is a companion. This only applies to the "talk to" option, not any other companion commands. * Arcade is the most intelligent companion with an Intelligenz of 10 and is the most charismatic companion with a Charisma of 6. * Arcade is noticeably taller than other non-player characters, as well as the Kurier. * When asked about which faction to send ED-E to near the end of ED-E My Love, he will unsurprisingly urge you to give it to the Followers. * Although Arcade's medical knowledge can be used in Bitter-Springs-Krankenstations-Blues instead of acquiring the required texts, the player cannot get him to tend to the NCR and Boomer patients found in Restoring Hope and Volare! respectively. * Arcade is fluent in Latin, although he maintains that he did not learn it from the Legion, but instead from "Books, sheet music, Gladiator movie holotapes." * As a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, Arcade is recognized all over the wasteland. When traveling with Arcade: ** The citizens of Freeside will often say "Howdy, Arcade." and will sometimes state that they are surprised to see that he is outside the fort, as they thought that "those scientist types liked to stay indoors." ** Members of the Legion will express their disbelief that a Follower had the courage to step out of Freeside. ** Pulverbanditen and Escaped convicts will speak of him in a derogatory manner, calling Arcade "four eyes." ** The workers at Boulder City will berate the player for keeping company with "anarchist cultists" instead of "civilized persons." ** Großkhane will say "I haven't seen a Follower around here in years." ** The Kings gang members will comment "I see you've hired a Follower doctor. Smart move, with Freeside being what it is." * When recruiting Arcade with ED-E or Rex as your companion he will comment on them. * When asking him about his research he mentions the improbabilities of making stimpaks out of local ingredients; even though stimpaks can be easily crafted in-game with an empty syringe, a broc flower, and a xander root. * When offered as a substitute during the quest Jenseits des Fleisches, Mortimer makes remarks about his height and his chin. Vorkommen Arcade Gannon appears only in Fallout: New Vegas, but was going to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios (see Arcade Gannon) Hinter den Kulissen Arcade Gannon was one of several player characters J.E. Sawyer used while playing the Fallout tabletop RPG. As a character, he is also inspired by Sawyer's idealism.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring * When brought to The Fort Arcade will get upset with you and ask "What's going on? Am I playing Vergil to your Dante?" This is a reference to Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy. Bugs * If you have Lily and ED-E as a companion it is possible to recruit him as a third companion. This is also true for Veronica Santangelo. It is also possible to have Rex, Raul and Arcade at the same time. * When Arcade returns any items the courier has given to him (Due to leaving should the player activate the Archimedes, or at the end of For Auld Lang Syne) it is possible that he will not re-equip his default Followers outfit, leaving him "naked" for the remainder of the game. * After dismissing Gannon as a companion to the Old Mormon Fort, he sometimes becomes un-recruitable again through dialogue. Dismiss your non-humanoid companion (ED-E or Rex) to the Lucky 38 / their Home and try Gannon's dialogue again. His follower dialogue will reappear. * Sometimes he will still be recruitable after completion of For Auld Lang Syne. He will not display a companion screen and will die in casual mode instead of being knocked unconscious, but will still follow the player. * Give Arcade a pre-War bonnet to put on & the game rendering messes up. Might happen on other gaming platforms & maybe on different companions but not tested yet. * There is a way to get Arcade Gannon to still be your follower after For Auld Lang Syne. Be sure to save before you go outside as he can disappear after he gives you the Gannon family Tesla armor, you can follow him out when he is getting his father's armor and then ask him to be your follower again, as many times until it works, you have to pick the option to go back to Freeside as this is the only way he will not be locked in the remnants bunker's command center. * Boone will take his Plasma Defender if both are waiting in the Lucky 38. He will use it instead of his hunting rifle, leaving Arcade Gannon unarmed. The weapons don't appear on the inventory. A way to fix this bug is by doing the companion glitch with Veronica. * After completing For Auld Lang Syne and convincing Arcade to stay in Freeside instead of returning to Freeside he may just wander around the lucky 38 suite unrecruitable and just becomes an information hub until all of his speech options are exhausted. This happens when Arcade is sent to the Lucky 38, then completing For Auld Lang Syne. If you don't want Arcade in the Lucky 38 send him back to the Old Mormon Fort when firing him. This may happen even if he is not fired before completing the quest. * Sometimes after entering a casino and you hand over your weapons, Arcade will not get his default weapon back (or any you issued him) and will attack with fists (During this glitch I could not issue him another weapon, due to the fact he would equip it and the first time he engaged in combat he would instantly deplete the weapons condition to 0% and drop it saying "This weapon is done for") Not sure if this problem is isolated to the Xbox360. * Sometimes when you don't have any followers, you may ask him to be a follower and he will claim that there is too many people in your party already. Recruiting Rex or ED-E before asking Arcade to join will alter his response tree and get him to accept your offer to join. * Arcade will occasionally die upon fast travel. * While in combat, explosions may occur around Arcade Gannon, and permanently cripple his legs. Trying to use stimpaks and/or doctor's bags will not work, nor does dismissing Arcade as your companion and waiting a considerable amount of time. (after dismissing him you can watch him hobble around at the Old Mormon Fort at Freeside). A possible fix is to change his apparel and get him to attack, this should bring him out of his crippled state. He will also be unable to fast travel with the Courier. Waiting for him to catch up is a possible solution, if you cannot remember where you lost him. * Sometimes when you enter the Old Mormon Fort, Arcade may become duplicated. * Enemies turned to 'goo piles' by Arcade Gannon's plasma pistol will sometimes remain for the entire game. This can be especially annoying as it will take up more memory and possibly lead to lags in FPS. * Arcade will not use any GRA ranged weapons. * Sometimes when either non-humanoid companions are in the party when conversing with Arcade the travel together option will not display, dismissing the other companion will allow him to be recruited. * When speaking to Arcade while he is recruited the option to tell him to follow you may not appear. This can be fixed by telling him to wait then telling him to follow you in the companion wheel. * After completing his quest, when you talk to him you cannot exit the conversation. In order to exit, you must reload a save. * Sometimes if Arcade equips a weapon that is placed into his inventory, it will vanish from his inventory after fast-traveling and he will switch back to his Plasma Defender. Galerie 6 of Spades.jpg|Collector's Edition Spielkarte arcade ganon.jpg|Arcade Gannon im Old Mormon Fort Einzelnachweise en:Arcade Gannon es:Arcade Gannon pl:Arcade Gannon ru:Аркейд Геннон uk:Аркейд Геннон zh:阿卡德·甘農 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Ärzte Kategorie:Enklave Charaktere Kategorie:Anhänger der Apokalypse Charaktere Kategorie:Freeside Charaktere Kategorie:Collector's Edition Spielkarten Charaktere Kategorie:New Vegas Charaktere Kategorie:Old Mormon Fort Charaktere